1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic pressure generating apparatus for a vehicle composed of two actuators, that is, a booster and a hydraulic pressure master cylinder for operating a brake or a clutch of an automobile by hydraulic pressure. More particularly, the invention relates to a hydraulic pressure generating apparatus for a vehicle which is arranged to avoid the physical influence on a crew compartment to the utmost when external force such as collision load etc. is applied to the hydraulic pressure generating apparatus from the front portion of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
The hydraulic pressure generating apparatus for a vehicle for operating a brake or a clutch of an automobile by hydraulic pressure is generally configured by combining two actuators of a booster and a hydraulic pressure master cylinder, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho. 62-179870.
Such a hydraulic pressure generating apparatus is arranged in a manner that the booster is protrusively provided at the engine room side surface of a dash panel which partitions between the engine room of the front side of the vehicle and a crew compartment continuing to the engine room, then the coupling flange of the hydraulic pressure master cylinder is joined to the front plate of the booster, then a reinforcement plate is overlaid on the inner side of the booster since the front plate of the booster is thin, and these members are combined by a plurality of coupling bolts. Accordingly, the booster and the hydraulic pressure master cylinder are arranged in series along the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Thus, a pressing load applied to a pedal through the depressing operation of a driver is increased by the booster, then converted into the hydraulic pressure by the hydraulic pressure master cylinder and the hydraulic pressure is supplied to the brake or the clutch.
When external force such as collision load etc. is applied to the hydraulic pressure generating apparatus within the engine room from the front portion direction of a vehicle body, the hydraulic pressure master cylinder and the booster are protruded to the crew compartment side. In particular, when extremely large external force is applied to the hydraulic pressure generating apparatus, the push rods of the booster and the pedals or the like coupled thereto disposed within the crew compartment may abut against the legs etc. of a driver. Thus, it is preferable to incline the hydraulic pressure master cylinder to the vehicle body side or to incline the hydraulic pressure master cylinder integrally with the booster to the vehicle body side direction thereby to avert the external force.
However, in the aforesaid hydraulic pressure generating apparatus, the reinforcement plate combined with the front plate of the booster is configured in a manner that a reinforcement flange is provided at the outer periphery of a plate shaped portion so that the reinforcement flange increases the rigidity force of the reinforcement plate. Therefore, the hydraulic pressure generating apparatus has a large resistance against the external force applied from the front portion direction of the vehicle body and the reinforcement flange prevents the hydraulic pressure master cylinder from inclining to the vehicle body side direction.